the past, there have been numerous attempts to construct a device which would enable one to view a number of photographic slides simultaneously. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,600, issued to Seebald, for an example of such a device. This patent describes a turret tray with a slide storage cartridge that can be moved to receptacles designed to receive a plurality of slides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,984, issued for an invention of Sakamoto, a device which has a sliding storage chamber that spreads a plurality of rows of slides down an inclined plane.
The slide sorters in the past have all depended upon mechanical chambers to spread the slides. Further, the equipment involved is bulky, and requires its own light source for viewing the slides.